


Laughing in the Open Air, Have Yourself another Dream

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fill, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started innocently enough. Alcohol and adrenaline and built up tension collide and explode like a supernova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing in the Open Air, Have Yourself another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the hockey kink meme prompt: _(any canuck)/Sami Salo._ _I'm not particular where this goes, but preferably something hot and heavy to celebrate the return of the sweet Finn. Although, the more Europeans involved, the better!_
> 
>  
> 
> Title is lyrics from a song by Brandon Flowers.

The first thing Sami thinks when he walks into Rogers Arena on his return to the Vancouver line-up is … it is so good to be back.

He blinks a few times in the bright lights, rubs the back of his hand over his eyes, and glances around the locker room. Sami checks the laces on his skates, making sure they are tight enough. 

His heart skips a beat when he feels a hand on his shoulder. The pressure of the hand stays on his shoulder as a voice from his right exclaims, “Hey, you all right?”

Sami takes a deep breath, turns his head, and meets the stormy blue eyes of Kevin’s. “Yeah. Just … glad to be back.”

“Well, we’re glad to see you back,” Kevin says, his other hand gripping his thigh. Sami feels his cheeks redden slightly.

Abruptly, Kevin stands up and gives Sami a smile. He clips his helmet on, checks his equipment one last time and holds out a hand for Sami. 

“Game time,” Kevin says.

Sami takes Kevin’s hand and gets to his feet. “Game time,” he repeats.

-»«-

The win was the icing on the proverbial cake. It was an absolutely perfect way for him to return to action. He just can’t shake the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The locker room erupted almost as soon as they were inside the doors. Kesler was busy doing his victory dance, as per usual. Sami looks around, taking in the rest of his teammates, and smiles to himself. 

It really does feel like coming home. 

He feels restored. Alive. And he smiles broadly as all his teammates come by and congratulate him. As Kevin appears in the crowd and drapes an arm around his shoulder and congratulates him, Sami can feel his cheeks flush all the way down to his neck. 

He watches as Kevin walks away, taking a moment to notice that Kevin is taking off his equipment as he goes. He’s currently clothed in an undershirt and his pants are riding low on his hips. Kevin’s back is broad, his arms well defined, and his skin golden. The white cotton of his shirt clings to his skin and the lean lines of his torso.

Kevin half turns and grins broadly at Sami. “The team is going out for victory drinks.”

Sami hesitates for a second. But, Johanna is away, and their next game is not until Monday. He tries desperately to calm the adrenaline rushing through his veins. But, the worst part of this entire situation is the way his eyes seem to find Kevin’s, even in the crowded room. 

Kevin’s grin is all cocky, and smug. Sami feels his body respond, his stomach fluttering as a feeling creeps up his spine. A feeling he recognizes. He grabs a towel and heads for the showers, hoping the water will clear his head.

-»«-

He dresses quickly and exits the locker room. His equipment bag hangs on his shoulder as he walks down the hall.

The feeling he gets when Kevin looks at him bothers him. Because, well …

The thing is, road trips and practices happened. 

Somewhere along the line their communication had reverted from passing manoeuvres to late night strategy talk in their hotel rooms. Kevin requested his own room most of the time so they spent most of their down time holed up in his room. Their rooms on the road had plush carpeting and exhaustion, and wins and losses. Liquor was about the only way they both opened up enough. They would recline in chairs or on the bed and commiserate about the strains their trips put on their personal lives. 

Their road trips also had Sami clinging to Kevin, as Kevin murmured all the filthy, sweaty things he wanted to do against Sami’s neck until Sami could barely wait until they were both naked and rubbing against each other. 

Road trips had liquor, and Kevin fucking Sami into the bed, and Sami flipping Kevin over onto his back to return the favour. The two of them comparing notes on the strain their personal lives took. Each took turns kissing away the bruises delineating their skin. 

Most of the time their road trips had Sami waking up alone. 

He and Kevin do not talk about their late-night conversations or excursions.

-»«-

It’s not that he does not want to go out for drinks with his teammates, it’s just that he does not think he can bear being in Kevin’s company for more than a few hours without having his mind think about their road trips together.

But, he finds himself seated in a bar, watching as Kevin laughs at something Ryan has said. Kevin’s smile is wide, and genuine, like he’s having the time of his life. 

Sami remembers being younger, and being able to stay out late, and not feel like a truck ran over him the next day, which is why he stands up, tosses enough money down to cover his tab, and informs his team he’s bowing out for the night. 

Many of them protest, and try to coax him into staying for one more round, but Sami’s tugging on his coat and exiting before he can be convinced otherwise. 

He does not realize Kevin has followed him until he is standing near his car and fumbling for his keys. 

“Long day?” Kevin asks, and Sami looks up, noticing as Kevin’s nose scrunches up when he smiles.

“It just feels longer,” Sami replies.

Kevin places a hand on Sami’s shoulder, his touch is warm, and seems to seep through Sami’s warm coat. He slowly looks up, his eyes staring directly into Sami’s. “I know the feeling,” he says softly.

The air around them seems to evaporate. Sami can’t breathe very well.

“Does it get easier?”

“Does what get easier?”

Sami shrugs. “Recovery time. Finding your niche. Y’know. The usual.”

“Oh,” Kevin replies, shoving his hands into his pockets and shudders silently as a breeze goes by; Kevin’s shampoo and cologne drifts towards Sami, causing his heart to skip a beat.

He pretends it does not affect him as much as it does. But it’s a lie. All Sami wants to do is watch Kevin come undone around him again. 

Sami rubs the heel of his hand over his forehead. “I dunno. Don’t get me wrong, it was great being back tonight. I felt … restored, but I just … sometimes I think I’m too old for this shit, y’know.”

Kevin slides his tongue over his lips, licking tentatively at them. “I think we all have days like that.”

Sami goes very still. “You ever feel like …”

“Like?” Kevin’s smile gets disgustingly wide, and he leans over Sami, pressing him against the cool metal of his car. He has both his hands braced on either side of Sami, and tilts his head to one side.

Sami can’t take it anymore. He presses his hands against Kevin’s shoulders with the intent to push him away, instead his hands still on the broad slope of Kevin’s shoulders and he cannot help but offer Kevin a tight smile. 

“Like you wanna retire?”

“I’m gonna pretend that’s the alcohol talking, and not you being serious, because, really, Sami, that’s just all kinds of fucked up.”

“I’m serious, Juice! And I only had one drink tonight.” 

“And so am I! I mean, Jesus, Sami, we’re born for this!” 

“So you’ve never, not once, thought you should retire?”

Kevin bites his bottom lip, and hesitates for a second too long. “Once.”

Sami notices Kevin’s eyes are too bright in the darkness, his face too serious. Sami lets his hands slide down Kevin’s chest, and presses them, palm side down against his car. 

“After my calf injury. I was devastated. I seriously thought I’d never play again. I wondered if it was a sign that my career was over.”

Sami goes very still. “You never said anything to anyone. I mean, you were so determi -” 

“No-one asked.” Sami feels Kevin’s breath as it tickles his cheeks, his eyes clear and bright.

“It was never my business.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” There’s a hint of a grin in Kevin’s eyes. 

He runs a hand through Sami’s short, cropped hair, and stares directly into Sami’s eyes. His face looks entirely too vulnerable in that instant. “I like this side of you. You’re softer.” Kevin lets his hand run down Sami’s cheek, but Sami grasps his hand, letting his thumb run over the pulse point in Kevin’s wrist. 

And, oh fuck, this is what he remembers. The slight way Kevin’s pulse beats under his fingers. The way Kevin looks at him. And, shit, Kevin looks gorgeous, his lips slightly parted, his eyes an awe-inspiring cornsilk blue. It feels as if someone is laughing at him, taunting him with something he can’t and should not be allowed to have. 

“Do you … y’know, think about it?” Kevin whispers suddenly. 

His infuriating, pulse-skipping, gorgeous mouth is dangerously close to Sami’s, and Sami feels a fog settling into his mind. He knows the logical explanation would be to pull away; instead, he swallows hard and ignores the flush creeping up into his pallid cheeks. 

“About what?” he manages to get out.

“Road trips.”

Sami has always had a horrible poker face. He inwardly winces and turns his head slightly, avoiding Kevin’s eyes. He bites his bottom lip. “No. No, I don’t.”

Kevin grips Sami’s chin between his thumb and index finger, turning his face to his, before he mutters, “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a horrible liar.”

“Do you?” Sami snaps back. 

Kevin smirks. “I asked you first. Besides, I know you’re only asking because I asked.”

“I want to know,” Sami demands. 

“We have fun on the road, Sami. We had a couple great fucks. What more do you want?”

_A confession that you think it is something more than what we’re convincing ourselves it is._ Sami fights the blush flooding his cheeks. 

It had started innocently enough. Alcohol and adrenaline and built up tension collide and explode like a supernova. And it is hot, sweat-slicked and bare muscle. Kevin above him, rolling his hips into Sami, gasping and swearing a blue streak. 

Sami’s hands tangled in Kevin’s hair, his mouth pressed against the shell of Kevin’s ear. He felt it when Kevin came a split second later. And, in that moment, Sami felt more whole than he had in a long time. 

He sighs and finally manages to push Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin lets Sami push him away, but his eyes still search Sami’s. 

Looking for something. Anything, really. 

“It’s late. I should get home.”

“Is that my cue?” Kevin asks.

“It’s late,” Sami repeats. 

“Johanna’s away, isn’t she?” 

Sami does not respond. He clicks his keychain, the familiar beep interrupts their silence as he unlocks his car. 

“Night, Juice.”

-»«-

Sami finds the house is a lot quieter without Johanna and the children. He also does not expect to feel as lonely as he does currently. He is standing by the window, looking out at the quiet street.

He also does not expect to see a pair of headlights pulling up into his driveway. Nor does he expect to see a familiar body making its way up the walkway.

Sami sighs as he goes to the door. “Seriously, Juice. Why are you here?”

“I was worried about you. Most are ecstatic when they come back from an injury.” Kevin has his arms crossed across his chest. Sami leans against the doorframe, his arms mimicking Kevin’s. 

“Thank you for that insightful response, Juice.”

Kevin takes a step closer, and a slight breeze goes by, bringing with it the smell of Kevin’s cologne and soap. “Seriously, Sal. Let me in.”

They are sitting at Sami’s kitchen table, a glass of water in front of Sami, a glass of juice in front of Kevin. They both remain untouched. Sami glances down at himself, not wanting to look at Kevin.

“Some night,” he mutters. 

“Some night,” Kevin agrees.

“Look, Juice. I’m fine. You don’t have to stay. I’ll be fine.”

Kevin shrugs, and leans forward. “When you start talking about retiring, I get worried.”

“What do you want me to do? Tell you I was lying, that I just said it in the heat of the moment?” 

“That would be a start.”

Sami winces. “I get injury after injury.”

“And every time you come back, stronger, and better.” Kevin reaches a hand out and touches Sami’s hand. “That’s admirable.”

“Is it, really?”

“It is. What happened to the Salo I knew in the past? The one on the road? The one who was a fighter? The one who always came back?”

“I wish I knew.”

Kevin’s out of his chair so fast, Sami barely has time to blink. He also has less time to register the fact that Kevin has him pressed against a wall and is staring at him angrily. “Look, I get that it’s tough to come back. It’s even harder when you feel like your body is constantly breaking down on you. But, I’ve been there. I’ve wanted to call it quits, but y’know what, I battled back. And, do you want to know why I battled back? It was you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. I admired your resiliency. Your tenacity. Your ability to get better. Your never say die attitude. Trust me when I say you are an inspiration to not just me, but the rest of the team.”

Sami feels his throat go dry, his heart is pounding fiercely against his ribs. So loudly he is sure Kevin can hear it. “But I – I was – I never -”

“You never realized, right? I never said anything, correct?” 

“But …”

“We were born for this,” Kevin says softly. 

“Were we also born for having a ‘couple great fucks’? as you so eloquently put it.”

“Sa -”

“You know what, forget I even said anything. Forget I ever brought up our road trips again.” Sami gives Kevin a shove, and Kevin backs up slightly. “Oh, and for the record, Juice, yes, I know I’m a bad liar, but I do care. I care a fucking lot. Probably more than I should, but I care. About you. About my family. About my career. Where I go from here. I care a fuckton. And I’m sorry if you can’t handle that.”

Kevin’s eyes are open, and so … full, Sami can’t stand it. So, he turns away from Kevin and leaves the kitchen. He gets to the foot of the stairs before he feels Kevin grasp his wrist. 

“You don’t have to apologize.”

Sami feels his shoulders sagging in defeat, and he takes a deep breath. “Just go, Juice.”

What happens next is unexpected, but not unwelcome. Kevin pulls Sami close to him, pressing his body closer and kisses him, robbing Sami of all breath. It’s not a gentle kiss; it’s Kevin’s tongue coaxing his lips apart, Kevin’s arms gripping Sami’s shoulders, Kevin gasping his name over and over again. 

“Don’t ask me to leave,” Kevin breathes against Sami’s mouth when they pull apart. His hands busily work at tugging Sami’s shirt off, his hands frantic and clumsy as he fumbles on a button. 

“Who says I was going to?” Sami says, sinking his teeth into Kevin’s bottom one. 

Kevin chuckles slightly and tugs Sami up the stairs. They stumble into the bedroom, Kevin pushing Sami onto the bed covers. 

Sami shoves his pants and underwear off as Kevin undresses. Kevin is on the bed, his hand splayed over Sami’s ribcage before sliding lower, and taking hold of Sami’s cock. He runs his hand along the flesh once. 

“Fuck – just – _god_.”

Kevin grins widely, his hands searching the nightstand drawer. “Impatient?”

“Quit fucking around, Juice, and fuck me right now.” Sami swears he’s never been this hard in his life, and if Kevin so much as brushes his cock he’s sure he’ll go off. 

Sami barely has time to register that Kevin has slicked his finger with lube and is slowly sliding it into his ass. Kevin hisses as he watches Sami writhe beneath him. “God, you’re tight.”

The feel of Kevin’s finger is exhilarating. It makes Sami forget his own name. It makes him grind down against the sheet, and bite his bottom lip to stop from crying out. 

“Do you think … D’you think you can take a second one?”

Sami nods. 

Kevin slowly adds another finger, watching Sami intently. His arms are shaking slightly, his free hand pressed against Sami’s hip, holding him steady. “I forgot how good this looks. How you look when I’m doing this to you.”

Kevin leans down, licking at Sami’s lips, and he twists his fingers in a way that has Sami moan and arching up off the bed. 

“Fuck, Juice. I’m ready. Please …”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes.” Kevin pulls his fingers free, rips the little packet, and rolls the condom down his cock. Sami watches the whole time; watches as Kevin slicks some lube over his cock. 

Sami leans his head back on the pillow and shuts his eyes. 

He’d had sex with a guy long before he ever met Johanna. It was an experimental phase, or so he likes to think it was. He had gotten drunk with a friend of his, and they had ended up fooling around. It was quick, both not having the stamina, but there was nothing really there. Sami has no regrets from that experience.

But that experience is nothing like this one. Nothing like seeing Kevin above him, one hand tangled with Sami’s, the other around his hip to keep him from moving as Kevin moves into him slowly. Inch by torturous inch, until he’s all the way inside Sami. Sami feels stretched, and so good he has to open his eyes and gasp. Kevin brushes his lips lightly. 

“Doing all right?” Kevin asks, nudging his nose against Sami’s cheek, his ear, his forehead.

“Yeah. It feels good. Don’t stop.” Sami shifts his position slightly, hears the sharp intake of Kevin’s breath. “You can move, y’know.”

Kevin laughs. “I’m not hurting you?”

Sami has to laugh, and he rolls his hips, biting at Kevin’s lips. “Move.”

Kevin does not bother to argue again. He moves slowly at first, letting Sami get acquainted with his movements. Sami wraps one leg around Kevin’s waist. Kevin gasps and pants against Sami’s mouth as Sami matches his thrusts. 

“Fuck … I’ve missed this. God you’re amazing, y’know that? Fuck.” Kevin gasps and Sami can feel him shake, and cry out as his thrusts grow erratic. 

Kevin comes first, which is a shock to Sami, but it’s enough to set him off. He comes harder than he can remember, the white hot spurts coating their stomachs in long ropes.

“Shit.” It’s the only word Sami can come up with as he collapses against the sheets. 

Kevin is laying next to him, ridding himself of the condom, sweat beading across his chest. “How d’you feel?”

“Relaxed. Alive. Rejuvenated.” Sami stretches, enjoying the way his muscles ache and the way he can still feel Kevin buried inside him. 

Kevin chuckles as he gets up to throw the rubber away. When he comes back his grin is wicked. He pulls out another foil packet and smirks down at Sami. “Feel like another go?”

Sami reaches for the foil. “Hm … definitely.”

-»«-

Sami wakes several hours later to find Kevin sprawled across his chest. He smiles to himself and runs a hand through Kevin’s hair.

“Quite a homecoming,” Sami murmurs.

Kevin stirs and blinks up at him sleepily. He smiles, his eyes brightening with the action. “I’d say so.”


End file.
